The Princess and Stable Boy
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: hey this my first FF please could what you think please, their is more come thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and Stable Boy

One night just past midnight, Peter was coming though the door after a long shift on streets of Popular. As it was late at night, he was trying to be quiet as possibly, because he knew his family were all sleep. As he got to the top of stairs and let out an "oww." He looked down and saw that he had tripped over Fred's little bear. So He picked up the bear and took it into Fred's bedroom.

As he walked into his little boys room, he couldn't help but look over at the bed. He went over and got down to the level of the bed so he could stoke his little face before putting the bear under his arm. Just as he was about leave he heard a little voice.

"Daddy" Called out Freddie.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Peter said with love.

"I can't sleep" Fred said "Daddy can you tell me story?"

Peter let out a smile as he picked up a book.

"No mummy's read all of them"

Peter let out a chuckle. He thought for a moment, before saying "I've got one that you haven't heard before" He said as he walk over and sat on his bed. Fred nodded for his dad to start the story.

"Once a upon a time in the magical land of Nonnauts lived four beautiful princesses Jenny, Trixie, Cynthia and the most beautiful one of them all...Camilla"."That's mummy name" Freddie interrupted. "All four of the princesses were very kind, they went around the kingdom helping all of men, women and children. One day when they were doing just that, they were riding their white horses, when turning a corner they all crashed into a stable boy who was walking across the street"

"Then boom...crash...bang!" Freddie looks at his dad with look of curiosity "The next thing that he could remember was looking up at the blue sky. He started to get up onto his feet. He could see the princesses helping the forth up".

"Are you okay chum?" asked Princess Cynthia.

"I think so" she replied.

"Give me your hand" said Princess Jenny.

"I'm such a fool"

"you're not honey" smiled Princess Trixie.

"The boy watched as they help her up, He felt an overwhelming feeling of love, all he could was smile, he was so happy but then he thought he may never see her again" Peter added. "But that was until next evening back at the stable house."

"Peter listening to fellow stable boy Fred, 'She said, if you're going to do something like that, then I will have to do it as well" Fred stop suddenly and said "The princess." Budging Peter with his elbow"

"The men look over in her direction and they could see her coming down the driveway with her short brown blowing hair and her long blue dress across back of the white house. When met them she jump off the house, grab a bottle from her bag before walking over."

Both men bow for her "your royal highness"

"This is for you" She presented him a bottle of whiskey "It's to say sorry for yesterday. I don't know your name. You must think I'm a right odd one buying a bottle whiskey for a man who's name I don't know." Camilla said nervously

"Peter" He stop to think "I am Peter Noakes" he put his hand out for her to shake.

"Hello Peter" She said as she shook his hand "I am Princess Camilla Fortescue Cholmondeley-Browne but you can call me Chummy" He looked at her with a puzzled look. "My pa said long dogs need short names" They both laugh.

"After their conversation, she rode off. Peter happily watched her ride away. "Why do fools fall in love." Fred said

"What happen next daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

_'Well Son ... a few weeks later, Princess Camilla and Princess Trixie were walking through the enchanted forest, one lazy Sunday morning. When she spotted Peter and Fred through the trees, "Peter Peter." She bellowed. He dropped the hay that he was carrying and ran over to hug her. Princess Trixie and Fred looked at each in confusion. "Hello Camilla how have you been? Peter said joyfully._

_"I'm very good thank you, and yourself?" She replied._

_"I'm good. I was thinking about going to a dance on Friday night, would you like to come with me?" He asked._

_"I'd love to." Camilla confessed._

_"Great. I'll pick you up around half seven? Shall I stay round the back? I'm guessing you won't want to be seen with me in public?'_

_'No don't be silly'_

_"They hugged again. She and Trixie went on their way. Fred turned to Peter. "What are you doing? A princess doesn't go out with men us!" Peter simply smiled and replied; "She's not just a Princess, she's My Princess."_

_"Friday arrived. Peter was so happy. He arrived early, and hovered around the palace. He could hear out of a bedroom window, the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "When I fall in love, it be forever, or I'll never fall in love." It was Camilla singing. It was like every other song in world didn't matter anymore. He waited leant against the wall, before he knew it, she was standing in front of him._

_"You look beautiful." Said Peter._

_As they walked into the dance hall, everyone stopped what they were doing, They couldn't believe they were seeing a Princess and a stable boy, out together. The couple didn't care, they just danced the night away. Afterwards, there was no stopping them, they went to the pictures, had a picnics in the park and went to all royal events together. He was the boy she couldn't stop thinking about and she was girl he couldn't stop talking about. Everyone looked on in shock, but were busy falling in love to notice._

_"Should I say? Should I ask? Should I go down on my knees and beg her?" asked Peter._

_"What do mean on your knees?" Inquired Fred_

_"On one knee." Peter said proudly._

_"I don't want you to say it at all." Fred demanded. _

_"Why?" Questioned Peter._

_"Do you not remember what I said, A princess doesn't go out with men like us, let alone marry someone like us!"_

_"She is going out with a man like us, ME! She makes me the happiest man in Nonnatus Why wouldn't she marry me?"_

_"She's a royal! she will marry a Prince, Duke or maybe a Lord. Sorry, but you're my best friend, I don't you to get your heart broken."_

_At the same time , Camilla got a letter from her mother. She started to cry. She run away from she where had got the letter and to on her horse and went off to find peter . _

_Why was she crying if got letter from my mummy I would be very happy? Freddie said _

_"Well Freddie. Camilla's Mother and Father were the king and queen of Indiana. They had five boys before her, growing up with all brothers, she became very tomboyish. This made the Queen very upset. So on her 13th birthday she was sent to the land of Nonnatus to under go training, training that would help her become the "perfect princess."_

_"But daddy, that didn't worked, she feel in love with stable boy!" Freddie added "I know" Peter said with a smile._

_"At the stable House Peter comforted Camilla, she was cuddled up to him, under his arm._

_"Oh Peter, she will be here on Saturday, what am I going to do?" She said through the tears._

_"I will be there for you" He said. "I love you."_

_She looked at him with love in her eyes, before saying "I love you too" They kissed. "Peter, when I am with you I feel so comfort, small and in the right place. I could be with you forever"_

_Fred walked into the room and stood behind Camilla. Only Peter could see him. Fred shook his head, Peter ignored him and knelt down on one knee._

_"Camilla, you are my princess, I want to be with you" Peter said, looking through Camilla at Fred "Will you marry me?" He captured her gaze once again._

_Peter saw Fred look down he couldn't believe what he saw._

_"Yes" Camilla shouted she hugged Peter. He didn't want to let go. Fred was shocked, he didn't know what to do. Stand there staring or go and shout the news all over the land of Nonnatus._

_"Saturday morning dawned, Queen Fortescue-Cholmondeley-Browne of Indiana was waiting outside the palace. Princess Jenny opened the door and lead her to her daughters bedroom. "You're here. Come with me"_

_"Where are you taking me? What's going on?" She asked._

_She saw her daughter being fussed over by the other Princesses, "What's going on?" She questioned._

_"Mother! Today is my wedding day!" She said proudly._

_"What? To who?" She asked sounding confused. "Who's the groom?"_

_'Well, my Prince of course" Teased Chummy knowing she wanted more details. "He's called Peter. Peter Noakes if you must know and he's a stable Boy" _

_"Oh Camilla, are you trying to make me ill?" She said rudely "Where is your wedding dress?"_

_"It's not a dress, its a blue skirt suit" She giggled as she pointed to the bed._

_"Why isn't it white?"_

_"__It's no longer entitled" Chuckled her daughter cheekily._

_Her mother looked to the other Princesses who were laughing in the corner."_

_Peter looked down, Freddie was asleep. He kissed his forehead. And walked the boy's room._

_'We'll never know how the story ends now!' Spoke a voice, he looked up to find Chummy._

_"We know how it ends." Winked Peter._

_"How does it end?" Giggled Chummy._

_"They got married, had a beautiful son, followed shortly by an adorable daughter and they lived happily ever after'_

_She went to kiss her husband, only to be disturbed by the cry of their little girl._

_"It's your turn" Peter said quickly. As walked into their bedroom closing the door behind him. _

the end 


End file.
